Our long term goal is to understand the transcriptional mechanisms of chondrocyte differentiation. Our previous work has demonstrated that Sox9 has a central role in chondrogenesis and is needed at multiple steps in the pathway of chondrocyte differentiation. Sox9 is initially needed to establish an osteochondroprogenitor; subsequently it is required for chondrogenic mesenchymal condensations. Sox9 is then needed for overt differentiation of chondrocytes, in part because Sox9 is required for expression of Sox5 and Sox6, which are needed for overt chondrocyte differentiation. Later in the pathway Sox9 still has another important role because it participates in the physiological inhibition of the maturation of chondrocytes into hypertrophic chondrocytes. In addition to its roles in the chondrocyte differentiation pathway, Sox9 is also needed for the differentiation of a small number of other cell lineages. Four specific aims are proposed to gain new insights in the mechanisms by which Sox9 and L-Sox5 control chondrocyte differentiation. The repertoire of genes controlled by Sox9 at two major steps in the chondrocyte differentiation program will first be identified. The hypothesis will also be tested whether Sox9 controls the expression of specific cell surface associated proteins or other proteins, needed for chondrogenic mesenchymal condensations. The role of TIP60 as a coactivator of Sox9 and L-Sox5 during chondrogenesis will be further characterized and new polypeptides that are part of transcriptional complexes, which interact with Sox9 will be identified. The patterns of Sox9 and L-Sox5 binding sites and those of polypeptide complexes, which interact with chondrocyte-specific promoters and enhancers, in intact chondrocytes will also be determined. In vitro reconstituted nucleosomal templates of the Col2a1 regulatory segments will be used in order to dissect the function of Sox9, L-Sox5 and other transcriptionally active polypeptides in chromatin disruption and transcription. These experiments should greatly enhance our understanding of the mechanisms whereby Sox9 controls chondrocyte differentiation and may suggest new therapeutic approaches for cartilage diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]